Where I belong
by NephilimKyla
Summary: Clary has given birth to her first child with Jace, but she know's what she has to do. With Sebastian trying to claim her daughter, Clary and Jace decide straight after the pregnancy to put their daughter, Maeve, in the mundane world as a mundane. What will happen when Maeve finds out who she really is? Will she accept it? Will she be the weapon?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOUGUE**

**CLARY'S POV**

The spring sunlight bled through the Greenhouse skylight, warming my bear arms and face. The greenhouse had always given me a comfort feeling, somewhere, where I could be calm and think. Jace had been in the training room, training for an hour now. It had taken me nearly 10 minutes to leave me alone for an hour so he could work out. Since finding out I was pregnant 8 months ago, Jace had increases his over protective status. Back then I thought it was silly, but now, finding out what was going to happen, I would rather be in Jace's arms, breathing in his heavenly scent.

I couldn't help but remember at the beginning of my pregnancy, and how thrilled and excited Jace was. But one month into the birth, everything changed…

**8 MONTHS AGO (BEGINNING OF CLARY'S PREGNANCY)**

Brother Zachariah came to stand by one of the nursing beds which I currently laid on. The Infirmary in the Institute had a fresh smell. Something on the lines of mint mixed with herbs and magic. I was so nervous. Earlier that week, it felt as though my heart had been ripped out of my chest, and shattered into a thousand pieces. Sebastian – who we thought had died 4 years ago, in the battle in Idris – had been reeling in old Circle members. He was planning a war. All the Shadowhunters knew it. But he lacked one thing: A weapon. Something that could wipe out the Nephilim who stood in his way:

Our child.

The last appointment with Zachariah, he had told me and Jace that Sebastian had found out about my pregnancy, and had summed out that because me and Jace had more Angel blood, our child will have the equivalency of both of ours, making the baby much stronger. Our child would have powers unimaginable. That no normal Shadowhunter could bare. Our baby would be special. A weapon. Something Sebastian wanted. After the Brother Zachariah had told me and Jace, I had burst into tears. Zachariah had left the room, giving me and my newly-wed husband a moment.

"Shhh. Clary…I'm so sorry," Jace had pulled me into his lap, entwining our hands on my stomach. He continued, "we will figure this out. I will not let anything happen to you two. You hear me. There has to be another way. I promise."

But Jace and I knew we only had one option. The only way to keep the baby safe. We didn't want to. God, I knew we had no choice. We decided that once I gave birth we would put our child into the mundane world. Without the knowing of Shadowhunters, their birth right. The demons, the downworlders. Her biological family.

**NOW**

My heart sank thinking about the memory. My child growing up as a Mundane, not knowing her real identity. It felt like what I went through. Thinking I was an average teenager, but to find out I was part of a whole different world. But in this case, my child wouldn't.

I turned out two of my friends who used to go to St. Xavier's with me – Sarah and Matthew - were married, and were seers: they knew about the Shadow World. Though they weren't Supernatural themselves. Me, Jace and Sarah and Matthew, decided together, our child would be brought up with them. Thinking that they were her parents. Thinking that they were a mundane. It hurt so much. My first child, taken away.

I'm snapped out of my reverie, feeling a warm tear drop down my cheek. I breathe slow breaths, trying to calm myself. Looks like the Greenhouse wasn't working.

I'll watch Jace in Training. I struggle trying to stand up off of the bench and pad towards the stairs which exit out of the Greenhouse. I place a small hand over my big bulge of a belly walking down the metal steps carefully.

Carefully making my last step, I turn right to the Training room. Now walking closer there's a faint stench of sweat and leather. I open the door of the Training room ajar, peering inside. Jace is there. Wearing black-leather gear but instead of a vest made out of tough material, he's wearing a regular cotton black tee. He's still stunning. With tousled golden hair, now trailing past the tip of his ear and damp with sweat. Around his neck he's wearing a silver chain with a thin disk – the size of the tip of my pinky finger – with the 'love' rune ingraved in it. I had made it for his 21st birthday which was a couple of weeks back.

Golden eyes meet mine, and Jace smiles a wicked smile.

"Hey there." Now knowing he's noticed me, I walk in, reaching his chest and circling my hands around his neck. He puts both of his hands on my waist, not before placing a hand lightly over my stomach.

"Hi." I say. I knew it hurt him too. Knowing he couldn't be a proper father. Teach them how to hunt. Be the dad he wants to be.

"You okay?" Concern etched on Jace's face. By not answering his question, I knew Jace I knew what I was thinking about. He pulled me gently into a hug. At that moment I feel a string of tears fall down my cheeks. Jace notices and with carefully wipes them away with his thumb. "I'm not ready." I admit. I wasn't ready to give up my baby. Not be with them and watch them grow up. Jace gets on his knees, placing to gentle hands on the side of my bump and kisses my belly repeatably. Looking down my maternal tee-shirt is damp from where Jace had been kissing. _Those aren't my tears_. And I'm right. Because when Jace looks at me now, his eyes are rimmed red , a trickle of salt water running down his face. I then kneel down in front of Jace. He never cried. And when he did, it was something which set his vulnerability switch to high gear. "It's going to be hard. We know that," I urge stroking the tears away while patting lightly on his back. Soothing him. I continue, "But I would rather keep our baby safe then not have her at all. You know that right?" I look at him in the eyes now his liquid gold orbs looking at my summer-green ones. "Of course! It's just- when I imagined have my first child, I obviously imagined myself and you being _there._" I know what he meant. And I totally agree.

"Remember though. Matthew and Sarah planned a custom. Every year, they'll have a party on the baby's birthday. All of the family including the Lightwoods are invited. We'll still get to see them. Watch them grow up." It sounded distant and heart wrenching to my own ears.

Jace laughed a laugh with no ounce of humour. "I can't help thinking selfishly, Clary. All we get is once a year. But I don't want that. I want to see them every day of everyday. When I wake up, I want to be the father they want me to be. The best. I want to hold them in my hands and tell them how much I love them." Though Jace was making no sobbing sounds whatsoever, a few more tears trickled down his face. I

I hugged him again. "I know, I know." I sobbed. He was right again. After another 2 minutes in each other's arms, Jace picked me up and settled me on my feet. The tears on his face were gone but his eyes were still a little red-rimmed. A faint forced smile edged itself on his lips. I smile back and- OW!

A excruciating pain wrapped itself around my navel to under my chest. It was so painful. Like something was trying to rip me in half. I scream aloud, clinging hold of Jace's shirt as I fall to the floor – not until Jace holds me so I don't connect to the floor. Yet again more tears drip down my face. What was happening? Jace looked at me with horrific fear over his face. "Clary! What's wrong! Oh my god!" I look down to where Jace's gaze leads and found a puddle of liquid on the floor where I kneel – my trousers soaking is well. My water broke! Surly Jace knows that!

"Jace," I pant, "I think-I think my water's broke. It's time." Jace eyes round with more fear and nervousness, and another emotion I can't put my finger on. Another ear piercing scream forms out of my lungs. Jace, probably out of panic, sits me on the Training room floor with great care, cradling my head and holding one of my hands tightly. At that moment Alec and Isabelle burst in, wondering what the hell is going on.

"What's going on! We were in the Library when we heard a scream-" Isabelle didn't finish her sentence. Her incredulous eyes were too busy scanning the puddle on the floor. "Clary…" She stammered. Jace spoke next.

"Isabelle ring Jocelyn and Luke. Tell them to get over here as soon as possible. Alec call on the Silent Brothers. Hurry!" Without a seconds glance the Lightwoods rush out of the Training room and begin their tasks. Jace then picks me up, while another contraction creeps it's way. "Arrgh!" This scream is louder than the first. I'm not surprised I haven't broken an Institute window. Jace plants a kiss on my temple hurrying gingerly to the Infirmary.

When Jace pushes open the Infirmary's doors, he sets me on the first bed he could find, disappearing behind through another door where they keep their Apothecary supplies. Jace comes back into the room several seconds later, a blue patterned gown in his hands. Without a word Jace lifts me up, taking me behind a dressing screen and pulls of my top and trousers, followed by my underwear, and pulls the gown over my head. The cotton reaches above my knees and looks like a normal gown a patient wears in a Mundane hospital.

Quick as a flash, Jace plants me into a nursing bed, hovering over, looking as worried as ever. As another contraction comes again, and a scream blows from my mouth, he quickly squeezes my hand, kissing my knuckles as a distraction. It was hard to break it to him, but kissing my knuckles would distract me any day, but right now, knowing that I would be giving birth and a searing pain was running over my navel, the distraction was hardly working.

The Infirmary doors open and Alec, Isabelle and Brother Zachariah walk in.

_Clarissa, how are the contractions? _I hear his chime of a voice in my mind. Also, was this guy being serious! Don't get me wrong of course he has never experienced birthing a child but didn't he have a clue? Obviously not.

"I'm- I'm not sure how far." I pant between breaths. The silent brother nods. Coming toward the end of my bed he lifts up the soft bedding which was covering my legs, and let's just say – scanning where the baby was going to come out – and puts the cover back down. _Clarissa, you are fully dilated. When another contraction comes, I need you to push. _Zachariah's voice echoed in my mind, and by the looks on Jace's, Izzy's and Alec's faces, they heard too.

"Come on Clary, you can do this." Jace whispers in my ear. I know he's trying to encourage my stubborn self, but I can't. I can't push. I knew it was going to hurt. I was being such a coward. Thinking of it, if I can fight blood-thirsty demons why can't I give birth to an infant. My thoughts didn't help in the slightest, but I was going to try and cooperate. But the words which come out of my mouth didn't, "J-Jace I can't. I don't think I can." He smooth's my hair back and kisses my forehead.

"Yes you can. I believe in you. Clary, you can do this," His golden eyes lock with mine and he finishes his sentence, "we'll do it together." He whispers the last part as gently as possible so I can only hear. It worked. I was going to say okay when a splitting pain shot off my middle. I screamed again, my lungs aching raw.

_Push, Clarissa. _Zachariah's urging voice in my head again.

"Push, Clary. You can do this." After a nanosecond, I knew what I had to do. So I pushed.

Minutes went by which felt like hours, and I felt drained. I couldn't do anymore.

"Come on Clary, you're nearly there." Jace pressed his lips to my ear.

_Clarissa, if you push hard enough the head will appear. It won't be as draining after. _

I digest the words but I don't think I can action what they're asking.

"On three," Jace sooth's in my ear, "one…two…three." On cue, I give the hardest push I've contributed to the full half an hour of labour.

At first there was the hum of my thick panted breaths, but joining in sync is a high wail; my baby.

Tears start to ooze hurriedly again, and all I can think about is my child, and that she won't be mine.

_Congratulations, Jonathan and Clarissa. You're blessed with a baby girl._

Zachariah's words brought more tears. A baby girl. A daughter. I'm a mommy. Well, at a distance. Jace sat on the edge of the infirmary bed next to me, cradling my head and shoulders, kissing me all over from my eyes to my chin. "I'm so proud of you. I told you, you could do it." He says between kisses.

I'm crying out of tears of joy and tears of sadness. Knowing now that mine and Jace's child is going to be safe and the thought that in the end, she isn't actually mine.

Isabelle speaks next, the words she says spoken quietly and gingerly, not knowing what my answer may be.

"Clary… do you want to hold her?" The words nudged me right in the ribs. I thought about it. Me and Jace will get the chance to visit our daughter every year on her birthday. A year. That's all we get. And when we do see her we will not be known as 'mommy' or 'daddy'. We'll be known as her 'parents' friends. Sarah and Matthew's friends. That hurt. But that helped my point: I'm only going to get one day every year.

In turn to Jace who instead is not looking at me anymore but at the sheets below him. And if I look closely, his eyes are red-rimmed too. I don't know what Jace wants, but I do.

"Y-yes." I struggle the single word out. Isabelle gives me an encouraging smile, and hands me a bundle of ivory blankets with a small, pink-cheeked figure inside. Our daughter. My eyes well again. Holding her in my arms, without hesitation, feels so right. She ways the amount of two paper-back books. Her eyes are closed firmly, and now looking at her hair, I notice with clarity that she is cursed with my red curls. Looking at her shut eyes, I can't help but wonder what her eye colour will be. Golden orbs like her father or bottle-green glass like mine. I didn't want to over think it. I smiled down at my bundle of joy. She was beautiful. Knowing she was not fully grown obviously, I couldn't help but notice how much she looked like Jace, but – baby style. Full mouth and rosie cheeks. She was perfect. Skipping out of my reverie, I feel Jace lean into me, his breath tickling my throat. I turn to see his face. He was crying silent tears, just like me. 

_The boy who never cried again._

Jace reaches his index finger out – his gaze still fixed on her- and with the most gentlest gesture, strokes her cheek. He turns his eyes to me a slight grin pulling at the edge of his mouth.

"She's so beautiful," He says, drawing down and pecks her cheek lightly, turning his stare back to me, "can I hold her?" Why is he asking? Of course he can.

"Of course." I whisper, now aware of Zachariah's, Isabelle's and Alec's presence in the room. I feel awkward. Not sure how to do it, with the most skill I gingerly lift her and place her in Jace's ready arms, cradling her head while Jace wraps two protective arms around her. Looking at Jace now, holding our daughter in his arms, he looks more like a father. So vulnerable and protective. And I knew it broke his heart that he won't be the one there. A huge smile etches on his face and I chuckle – something between a sob and a laugh.

"She has your hair." Jace snorts. I can't help but laugh back.

"How unlucky." I remark, but Jace turns to me and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"No she isn't," He says, "she's the luckiest girl in the world." At that I tuck my head into his shoulder.

We sit there for another 10 minutes or so, gazing at the bundle of pink chubby cheeks of our baby.

_Cough. _I turn to Isabelle, who chocked out a dramatic cough. I smiled a little and Izzy said, "Can, I uh. Can I hold her?" She looked at me and Jace warily. She knew that this will be the last time we saw our daughter in the next year. Me and Jace looked at each other and nodded.

"Of course." Jace said. Holding a protective barrier around his little girl and padded over to Isabelle who stood next to Alec. "Be careful of her head." He whispered the warning. I hated it and loved his comment at the same time. The protectiveness.

Isabelle nodded, and held her with tears running down her face. "She's so beautiful you guys!...Crap my mascara!" Me and Jace laughed while Alec beamed a smile and stood close to Izzy and stroked our daughters cheek. Uncle Alec. Aunt Isabelle. There it was again that painful stab in my ribs. A few minutes past with Isabelle making cooing sounds and rocking her back and forth, when Izzy's eye's widened.

She grinned at me.

"Clary, you know you were wondering what her eye colour might be?" How did she know that I questioned her eye colour? Did I say the question out loud? I must of.

"Yeah." I said.

"I don't think you have to worry about her hogging all of your characteristics. She nicked one of Jace's is well." She turned our girl carefully in her arms, until we could see her observation. I smiled to myself and Jace squeezed my shoulders which he was hugging. Looking at our angel, while she had sprouting scarlet curls, she had Jace's golden eyes. The combination was startling beautiful. My heart skipped a beat. Jace pecked my shoulder like he was agreeing with my thoughts. Isabelle came over and placed her back in Jace's arms. He leaned back against the headboard of the nursing bed, while I positioned my head back on his shoulder. This felt so right. But I knew I couldn't get used to it. That's what the pain in my ribs was all about. Heart ache and longing.

"So, guys. Did you two and Sarah and Matthew talk about how the naming situation." Isabelle said, being extremely wary how she spoke, not knowing if me or Jace would lash out. But we wouldn't. Actually, Sarah and Matthew insisted that me and Jace gave the child a name, considering they would be the one's claiming our places. Though weighing the two together, they weren't the same.

"Sarah and Matthew said it was our decision entirely." Jace spoke, at the same time gazing at his little girl.

"At the beginning of the pregnancy, Clary and me would bicker about names. Personally I wanted Jace junior, but well… considering that we had a girl, that's not on the list sooo…" Jace turned to me and I gave him an encouraging smile. We decided a while ago on the girls name. I thought of it and Jace loved it. So that was that. Though he did choose the middle name.

"We chose Maeve Imogen." Jace and I watched for Alec and Izzy's reactions, Brother Zachariah hovering in the corner. Most probably making a drink to wave down my 'after pregnancy' pain.

"I. LOVE. IT!" Isabelle squeals, clapping her hands together. But the smile dies down to a frown. I knew what her next question is going to be.

"W-what about her surname?..." She trails off. It was kind of obvious to me and Jace. To keep her identity a secret form Sebastian we were going to give her Matthew and Sarah's surname and for obvious reasons like that she'll think that they're her biological parents.

"Parker," I say timidly, "its Sarah and Matthew's name. But if we weren't in-" I swallowed down the lump in my throat and carried on, "-this situation, Maeve would have our name. Herondale." Isabelle nodded with understanding. She knew.

At that the moment is severed form Brother Zachariah's voice to all of us.

_It is time for Clarissa and her child to rest. Maeve will be sent with the mundane's tomorrow afternoon._

That brought the lump back to my throat. Only less than 24 hours left.

Isabelle and Alec left leaving Brother Zachariah standing at the bed side.

_The child is healthy and well. I suggest all three of you rest. _With that Brother Zachariah left us.

"He's right. We don't have a lot of time," Jace says sneaking a glance at me of how I will react to his words. I wince. "we must make the most of it."

I lower myself on my side, while Jace plants his head on the pillow and lays Maeve on his chest, fast asleep. Jace grabs a woollen blanket from the bedside table and wraps it tightly around her, kissing her bare head.

"'Night, my angel." His voice was strained.

He turns his head towards, his eyes tender.

"We will get through this. Together. Maeve will be safe. And we will be a part of her life as much as possible without making her un safe." He closes his eyes for a second, digesting his own spoken words.

"I love you so much. We're going to win this, and when we do we'll have her back."

Jace's words bring a swell of hope and faith to my ribs which for the past months, having been throbbing with grief.

"I love you." He finishes. He presses kisses along my forehead, to my eyes, my nose, my jaw and then claimed my mouth.

"I love you too." I tried not to sob, and slept next to my husband and new-born, dreaming a dreamless sleep.

**Hey,**

**While writing my other story 'Being an angst-ridden teenager', I came up with this story line. I decided to publish the prologue and see how it goes from there.**

**If I get a couple of good reviews, I'll carry on.**

**Please review!**

**Thank you, my Angels**

**-Kyla X**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Mortal Instruments. Cassandra Clare does. She owns the characters is well. Except for Maeve, Sarah and Matthew. I'll mention if I own any other characters along the way. The plot belongs to me is well :D X **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1.**

**15 YEARS LATER**

**MAEVE'S POV**

"Sam! Get out of my shot!" I held my latest Nikon camera in my hands, staring at my best friend Sam. We stood in a circular-grassed clearing in Central Park, the sun beaming, warming my bear arms and legs. Me and Sam came here every Saturday, and I would take shots of the park and other landscapes. I loved photography. It was my thing.

"Come on Maeve! How do you want me. Standing up? Sitting down? Take your pick."

It took all my self-control not to laugh. Sam was posing like an moron, his head tilted back and both hands on his hips. He is such a goof-ball. We have been great friends since Elementary school. I don't know how our unbreakable friendship started. It's like it formed out of nowhere. Sam has always been the same. But puberty had its balance. He had a mop of brown hair which laid on his forehead and past the tip of his ears, curling slightly. Not to forget his big hazel eyes. The constant work out, even if he is fifteen, had given him a lean build with sprouting biceps with broad shoulders but thin waist. And I knew that under that thin tee, his abs were the only thing you couldn't miss. At school, all girls did was drool over him.

Pulling myself out of my reverie, I rear myself back to the present.

Moaning about Sam being in my shot is exactly what he wants. I will not give him the satisfaction. I'll just play along.

"Okay! How about standing up. It shows off your fabulous curves." Without him questioning my calmness, I take a heap of shots, the flash blinding him and making him stagger.

I lower my Nikon down, watching Sam's incredulous eyes.

"You like that, Parker? Like what you see?" He poses more and I burst out laughing and so does he.

"Your- such-a-moron!" I huff between my laughing.

"Better than being boring." Sam says, walking over to me, pulling the cord attached to the camera over my head and taking the camera in his hands.

"How about some _Saeve _shots?" 'Saeve' was the nickname he gave us. Combining Sam and Maeve together. Saeve shots were when we took photos of each other (not in the creepy way) and put them in our album or I print the photos off and display them in my room.

"Why not?" I ask. I put my brown-leather messenger bag beside my feet, and we both lay down on the grass. I smooth down my green-tee which had raked up from positioning myself on the grass.

"Be careful with my camera. It was an early birthday present." I warn Sam.

A cheeky grin sketches itself on his face and he says, "Aren't I always?"

I chuckled, and he lifted his arms up, holding the camera the other way round so the lens was on us. "Funny face in three, two, one…" Sam presses the button and takes god knows how many shots. We both make ridiculous faces, laughing and mocking each other.

"That's it. Enough. Before I waste all of my memory." I try to pry the camera form his hands while still lying down, but Sam keeps a firm grip. He turns to face me giving me his big hazel-doe eyes.

"One more, please," He pleads. I nod in agreement.He continues, "And to make this picture even more special, you need to do something…" I turn to him with curious eyes. What was he playing at?

He gives me a clue ; he taps his index finger on his cheek while puckering his lips. Jerk.

A part of me felt reluctant of kissing Sam's cheek, but after all we were friends. I've never felt anything romantic between myself and Sam; and I never will. But then a part of me felt like it was normal- in a situation when I kiss Sam's cheek. What was I getting myself into? But I gave him assent by rolling my eyes ; he grinned with victory. I plant my lips on his cheek while he took a shot. Or two.

I sat up and so did Sam, giving me back my Nikon.

"Thanks, Angel." Sam thanked me, though he had nothing to thank for. Either way, if I had said no to me kissing his cheek in the last shot, he would force me anyway.

"You're welcome, asshat." I chirped back. Ever since I knew I could- what my parents would call- 'swear', asshat had always been my catchphrase. Specifically towards Sam.

Sam stood up while brushing off cut grass, giving me his hand. I accepted and he helped me off of the ground.

"How about you take more shots? South of the park there's this really amazing courtyard I found. You'd love it." Sam's notice was tempting…

"I don't know…" I said. I rummaged through my messenger bag, finding my cell phone. I clicked the button on the side of the device. I read, 5.30pm. Crap!

"Sam! Its nearly 6 o'clock. I promised my parents I would be home for the party. Even your parents reminded you to be there on time. They're helping set up!"

It is my fifteenth birthday today. And every year, my parents would set up a huge party – and I mean _huge_ party - for family and friends. When I was younger, around 6, I used to love dressing up in my pink Toto, while everyone sang 'happy birthday'. But since I turned 11 or 12, my ego had plummeted, causing my self-esteem to be in the way from enjoying this occasion. I hated being in the centre of attention. I never really had. But Sam was completely different. He loved the spot light.

I had promised my mom and dad that I would be home by 5 o'clock to get dressed, and I had promised to be polite and actually except that I was having a party for my fifteenth. I never got why I always had a party for every birthday. It felt a little odd. When I asked my parents would say something like 'you deserve it' or something like that. When I said – not asked – that I didn't want a party, my mom and dad got a little irritated. More or less shouting saying that I will be having a party, end of story.

Sam snapped me out of my reverie. "Oh god. I completely forgot!" Sarcasm was dripping in his fake concern. Like always. He really didn't care.

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway," Sam continued, ignoring my eye rolling, "You promised _me_ that we would go to that club in Manhattan for your birthday. Ring any bells?"

"No." I lied. I knew what he was talking about. He told me a couple of months back that one of his friends from school had gone to an all ages club in Manhattan called, Pandemonium. I think it was called that. And allegedly got away with getting an alcoholic drink without I.D. _I smell bullshit! _

"Oh, really." Sam angled his doe-hazel eyes at me. I knew what he was trying to do. He knew I was lying. He was trying to pry information out of me. The _asshat._

I couldn't hold back. I had a thing for not being able to lie.

"Sam, I had to _promise _my parents that I would tolerate this year's party. There's not a chance they're going to let me go out to the city. No way…" I looked at me in the corner of my eye.

He was smirking at me, his eyes calculating like he wasn't convinced.

"Oh, come on. Sarah and Matthew need to step back. You're not a little girl anymore," He knew that I agreed with him. I'm not a little girl anymore. "You know you're not…but if you did agree to go to the Pandemonium with me, you know what you have to do." Sam said.

I knew what he was hunching at. NO, NO, NO!

"No, Sam. I'm the worst lire in the history of lire's. It's not going to work. No way."

Sam looked at me again, with the seducing hazel orbs.

It's not going to work. No way. It's not going to work. I'm not giving in.

He was still looking at me with cocky big eyes. STOP IT, GODDAMN IT!

"Sam, stop! No!" A smirk appears on his full lips. He was winning. God, he was winning.

"Maeve…." He had a point, I had to be an angst-ridden more often. Let my hair down, or whatever. My might as well try. I wouldn't get anywhere anyway with arguing with him. I didn't like arguing with him.

"FINE!" I huff in defeat.

"Maeve, you have made my day. And you will make yours is well."

Sam pulls my arm along with him, walking back home with his signature smile on his face.

**Hey, Angels.**

**Sorry I haven't been updating a while. I've been too busy reading fanfictions rather than writing them. I'll try to update sooner. I promise. Sorry if the chapter was a little short. Apologies. I'll make them longer. **

**Please review. You give me my confidence back.**

**Love ya**

**-Kyla X**

**BTW, in the next chapter, it will be in the Pandemonium. What music should I describe? Rock, Metal, Dubstep? Please tell me what you think X**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

**MAEVE'S POV**

Me and Sam got a cab back to Brooklyn right after we left Central Park and by the time we got back to my house it was already 6 o'clock. I was an hour late! I'm surprised my parents haven't rung me yet. I pluck my cell out of my messenger bag, type in my pass code, and check if I have any missed calls or texts. Well…I was wrong. There were nearly 20 missed calls from my parents and 5 texts from Sam's mom Natalie. I'm in so much trouble. Sam paid the cab driver without any reluctance and we both stood on the side walk, eyeing my house gingerly. No doubt Sam was going to be in trouble is well. I handed Sam my phone. He held it giving me a confused glance and looked at the screen of my cell phone. Immediately, Sam paled, his original light olive-toned skin wiped out.

"No biggie. We'll just explain we got held up. We had lunch and then went to the Library afterwards." Sam explained, conjuring up a lie I knew I couldn't perform.

"Lying," I confirmed. "great." I couldn't help but use my all-time favourite sarcasm.

"It's not really lying. More like…changing the truth to make it more interesting." Sam gave me his adorable huge grin. I opened the front gate and we walked up to the re-brick structure what I called home.

I've lived here all my life. It was an architecture piece of red-brown bricks and like all of the other houses on the street where I lived in the outskirts of Brooklyn, it was very large. Not like a manor you see in movies, but it was big with 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms and a kitchen and all. Not to mention my favourite part of my house, except my own room, but the back garden. I loved it. I had my own mini greenhouse. I usually went in there when I was upset or needed to think. After my parents had a word with me or rather a_ shout_ with me, I'll probably go in the greenhouse afterwards.

While walking up to the front door, I notice there's already a lot of cars parked near the driveway and side walk. There's people already here!

Sam gives me a reassuring smile as we open the front door revealing what I dreaded most.

Sam and I stood in the doorway, my hand still clasped tightly on the doorknob. Dozens, or maybe more, were scattered everywhere in my house, mingling and chatting animatedly. Most of them I didn't recognise as my parents friends. And then there were my friends from school and my family. Sam loosened my grip on the doorknob and closed the door for me. The _click _of the door shutting turned everybody's attention towards me. All the talking of the guests was automatically tuned out, the only noise coming from the big device of the Music box, playing Coldplay. Everybody's eyes were lie on me and Sam, filled with – pity. Like they knew what was going to happen next. My parents wrath. Oh god.

Seconds of silence came and went by but no one spoke. Someone say something! Right on cue, like they could hear my thoughts, numerous people said 'Happy Birthday'.

"Thanks." I say.

People get back to chatting animatedly, the music now playing a little Icona pop; all night.

I walk with Sam still beside me, down the hall and past the stairs, to try and find my parents. Though I was not anticipating it. Still walking down the hall, there are more 'Happy Birthday's' and worrying glances, like they know what's going to happen next. They're probably right.

We're now out of the hall and in the kitchen where 2 large punch bowels stand and a few nibbles and snacks in between. I swallow down the lump in my throat; the guilt was kicking me in the ribs so hard, I was biting my lip.

"Happy Birthday, Maeve!" A very perky voice calls behind. Me and Sam turn around to find our other good friend Maddie. Her usually straight dark blonde hair now bounced in ringlets around her heart-shaped face. She was so pretty. She always had been. Maddie had been a close friend to me as long as Sam, though not as loved as Sam. I give Maddie a tight hug. She is so sweet! "Thanks, Maddie. Have you been enjoying yourself?" Her deep chocolate eyes narrow and her eye brows furrow. Oh, she was mad too. Great.

"Well, I was waiting for the birthday girl for nearly an hour. Wondering where the hell she was. Wondering if- if something happened. Like 'bad' happened," Maddie huffed. "Do you know how worried your parents and family are? Your dad called you at least 20 times but you never picked up! Where were you?" Wow, _very_ mad.

The guilt rose to its climax. It hurt,

"I'm sorry. You don't realise how much. You know what I'm like; in my own world. Me and Sam went to Central Park," I glance at Sam, asking him telepathically that if me lying doesn't work, I'm going to kick him so hard in his precious, precious place of men. I carry on, "Then we caught some lunch and went to the library afterwards. I lost track of time. I'm sorry. Come on, at least I'm here in one piece now."

"Maeve," The friendly concern in her voice was heart melting, "It's okay. I forgive you. And yes, I know what you like. I wish I knew what world you get lost in your head sometimes. I wonder what's it like?" She gives me a big smile and gives me one last hug and then hugs Sam. "Besides, you shouldn't worry about what I think. Wait till you see your parents. They're in your dad's study." Then she leaves, joining other teenagers in the living room. My heart was racing. I didn't like this. Upsetting my parents. I knew they worry too much. Too much for my liking. But I would rather that then them not worrying about me at all. I turn to Sam, who only moments ago was his cocky self, he was now looking sacred as I am. We head out of the kitchen and down another different hall way, standing outside my dad's study.

"Good luck. We're gonna need it." I mutter. And I open the door, revealing more than I expected.

My dad was leaning against his desk while my mom's hand rubbed his shoulder. Oh, jeez. Sam's parents were there as well. Both sitting on the couch in the corner. There were other's is well. Who I recognised. My parents old friends from school, I think. They came to my party every year, and gave me ridiculously amazing presents. To be honest, I hardly knew them, though when I speak to them, which is only when they come to my birthday parties, they're quite easy to talk to. I'm not sure why.

I think I remember they're names. They're ten of them. All huddled in the corner, my dad's study looked quite bigger than usual. They had concern and worry written on their face. What?!

Everyone's eyes, turn to me and Sam, a mix of fury and relief. "Maeve!" Both of my parents run up to me, my mom wrapping me in an tight embrace why my father hugged both of us the same way, stroking my hair. Peeking under My dad's muscular arm, I can see Sam's parents run over to him and hug him tight. How lovely.

I also see my dad's friends, there facial expressions completely different from moments ago. The etched worry now looked like it had been lifted off of their shoulders. Am I that loved by strangers?

"Guy's," I said to my parents, almost whispering, "I'm fine. I'm sorry." Oh, that was the wrong thing to say.

Both of my parents step back, glaring. Whoa, they _are _very, very mad. My dad's mass of light brown hair is curling over the tip of his forehead; clear sign of a haircut, his green eyes blazing. Same goes for my mother. Except her curly caramel hair is flowing past her shoulders and her light brown, golden-syrupy eyes are full of concern rather than anything else.

"SORRY!" My dad shouts. Lucky the door was closed. "THAT'S ALL YOU'VE GOT TO SAY?! Do you know how worried me and mother have been. Including our, friends." Before he said friends, he swallowed. Like he didn't know what to title them by. It's not like I didn't know who they were. They're my parents friends. Jeez.

"MAEVE. WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" I flinch at my father's words. It hurt so much. The guilt was burning. My dad's yelling is cut by footsteps. One of his friends is walking towards us a look of pure fury on his face. _What the hell?! _I think his name is, Jace, I think. He had a mop of curling golden hair and golden eyes. Strange, I've never noticed that before. His eyes. I've never met anyone else with golden eyes like me. Except my mother's didn't count. Hers were more of a light brown.But he's caught mid stride by another guy with jet black hair and ridiculously blue eyes. I don't know why I'm focusing on all of their features. I know who they all are. The guy with the black hair is Alec, I believe, who is brother of Isabelle and is the son of Robert and Maryse who are also standing silently in the corner. There is also Jace's wife, Clary, with bright red hair like me. _Ginger's forever _I think to myself. There's also Clary's mother Jocelyn and her husband Luke. Also standing next to Isabelle is her partner Simon.

Jace stops walking and looks at Alec's hand on his shoulder and stands back next to Clary. She holds his hand. What was going on? I felt awkward having this conversation with these people in the room, not to mention Sam's parents is well.

"Dad, Mom. I know. I was stupid, like I always am. I should of kept up on the time." I cling both hands on my messenger bag, nervously playing with the warm leather. I continue. "But I was perfectly fine. Stop overreacting. Me and Sam went to Central Park like we always do, and I took a few shots. No biggie…then we went to have some lunch and afterwards we took a little trip to the library." I see Sam behind my dad's shoulder, smirk at my last few words about the lie of lunch and the library, no doubt. Oh, was this funny?

My dad's angry demeanour subsides a little, leaving a sorry look behind.

"I was so scared," He whispers. The vulnerability of my father's tone is killing me. "I called 20 times and texted you but you never picked up. I thought- I thought."

"I'm fine! Nothing happened! I just went out with Sam. I perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" I cut my father off with me shouting instead. This leaves my dad stunned. I never shout. Not intentionally. "Dad, Mom. Everyone," I turn to my parents' guests, "I'm sorry for my absence and worrying you. I was perfectly fine."

My mom speaks next.

"Let's just forget this happened, okay." A forced smile blanched on her face. "Maeve, how about you get changed. We'll talk about this later.

I nod, not saying another word.

I walk out of the room calmly and run up the stairs two at a time.

I open my bedroom door and lock it behind me, letting out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding. Thank god that was over. Though I knew I was going to have to talk about this later. Great.

I peel out of my jean shorts and green-tee, kicking off my mucked up converse and plucking off my suede jacket. I rummage through my closet.

I pull on some plain black silk tights and dark blue navy dress, also silk. It skimmed my knees, also putting on a jean washed-out jacket and my beloved doc martins. I like.

I plonk downstairs, a little more eager to talk to Sam and try to enjoy the rest of the party.

**Hey, Angels.**

**Thank you for the amazing reviews. They mean a lot. From what you think, I've chose rock or alternative rock music at the Pandemonium for the next chapter.**

**Sorry if this chapter is a little boring. I'll make the next one more interesting :D**

**Please review, lovely's.**

**-Kyla X**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

**MAEVE'S POV**

_I plonk downstairs, a little more eager to talk to Sam and try to enjoy the rest of the party._

I step off of the stairs, gazing at my surroundings. More people had arrived, sipping from there plastic cups, laughing and enjoying themselves. At least someone was.

"Hey, Maeve." I turn around on the last step on the stairs. I can't believe _he_ was here. _He _of all people. Fin Shay. I've had a _little _crush on this boy for the past year. Fin was in the same grade as me at school, and he was good friends with Sam, aside from me. Him and Sam were on the same soccer team, they played a game every Sunday at the school field, and I would go to cheer them on.

He was cute, with thick mousy blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Almost black, also having the body of obvious workouts like Sam. Not that I have seen him without a shirt on. He wasn't like Sam with a cocky attitude though. He was had a quiet and enclosed demeanour, mysterious almost.

"Hey." I say. _Hey?! _Way to play cool Maeve. A small smirk pulls itself on the corner of his mouth. At least he was finding this amusing.

"Happy birthday, by the way. I see the host has arrived." He says, the smirk broadening.

"The host didn't really have a choice." I point out. At this his smile turns into a confused line.

"I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy yourself." He sounds convinced. I sure hope so. "Here," He continues, "I got you something. I hope you like it. Happy birthday, again." I snicker. Why did he get me a present? I can hardly accept presents by my parents let alone a guy I like. He pulls a small rectangular box from the back pocket of his jeans. It's a silver-grey box, with a white silk ribbon tied in a miniature bow.

He hands me the box gingerly and I cup it in my hands. It doesn't way much. I peek up at him. He's grinning slightly, though a hint of nervousness is in his eyes, like he doesn't know what my reaction of the present will be. I'm wondering too.

"Come over here." I shift my gaze to the stairs and we both sit on the top step, out of eye-view of the other guests. I can't help but feel a little awkward. So awkward. I've been on my own with Fin before. Had conversations with him. I think the whole idea of him getting me a present for my birthday, when he didn't need to, makes the gesture a little more intimate.

He plonks down on the step next to me, and says, "I hope you like it." I give him a quick smile and skate my eyes back to the small package. Carefully, I undo the tie of the bow, letting it fall to my feet while I lift the lid gently. I gasp the smallest of gasps and look at the treasure inside. A long silver chain with a ring, _a ring, _slid through. I hold the ring with my index finger and thumb. The ring was also silver, but worn out like the chain it was on. It must have been worn _as a ring_ before it was attached to the chain. I loved it. I really do. It's beautiful. Embodied in the ring is the pattern of stars and in the middle of the design is a calligraphy engraved 'M'. I'm guessing for my name, Maeve. Fin shouldn't have. I blush.

"Fin, it's beautiful. How-How did you get this?" Fin looks a little taken aback.

"Sam told me you like antiques; something old. I found it in the Antique store in the city." He blushes a little too.

"You shouldn't have. Definitely, shouldn't have." I say.

"Do you like?" He asks timidly. Of course I do, you idiot!

"Of course! It's beautiful." I blurt. "Do-Do you want to put it on?" He knew what I meant, as his cheeks pinked a little at the idea. So do I.

I hand him the necklace and turn around so my backs to him. Fin lifts the chain over my head, over my hair, so it sits nicely over my chest. I feel him touch my hair and pull it gently so my hair didn't get caught. His fingers skimmed down my back, giving me a spark of electricity. Oh, god.

I turn around and Fin pulls his hand back, raking his mousy locks back.

"Thank you. You didn't have to." I say, not before he grabs me into a hug. His hands are warm and I can feel his biceps under my hands.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it."

I awkwardly struggle out of his embrace and we lock eyes; Black to golden.

He bends his head slightly angling his lips to mine. _What is going on?! _A part of me is saying to back away. That this isn't the right place. But a stronger part of me is telling me its perfect timing, that I'm ready. I choose the latter. I angle my lips towards his too, closing my eyes.

My hearts pounding. Jeez.

In a nanosecond, our lips brush, hardly a touch. But Fin cups my cheek, gently and carefully pushing my mouth towards his. I give him my ascent. I urge my mouth more, our lips dancing together slowly in sync. He groans, a deep noise coming from deep in his throat. _Oh god. _I link my hands behind his neck while my fingers play with the curly strands of his hair. Fin finds this as an invitation to smother my hair, another hand still on my cheek. _SMASH!_

We both pull back instantly, the loud smash of glass, echoing throughout the house. What the hell was that? There's shouts from the kitchen and someone says "Well done."

Someone dropped a glass.

When I look back to Fin he's smiling at me. A pure, true smile. I can't help but smile back.

I remember, I should get back to my parents. I don't want to give them another reason to worry, again.

"I need to get back downstairs, I'll probably see-" My sentence is cut off of Fin pulling me in for another intimate kiss, passion waving through his mouth to mine. _Holy hell!_

The kiss sends shocks of sparks over my mouth down to my abdomen. Holy, mother god.

The kiss is broken, and we both stare into each other's eyes. It doesn't feel uncomfortable anymore.

"I better get back to my parents. I'll see you later." I finish. Walking one step at a time sideways like a crab, my eye's still fixed to his. Oh, my.

"Definitely." Is all he says, with a huge grin. It makes my heart melt.

I smile back.

That had got to be my best kiss ever. Considering it was my first.

Walking into the kitchen, I find my parents and the rest of their friends talking and drinking which looked like, wine or some punch.

"There you are." My mom rushes. She walks over to me, smoothing down my tangle of red curls. "Happy Birthday, sweetie." She whispers in my ear.

"Thanks, mom."

"Maeve, darling!," A-let's just say- feminine voice calls to me. I walk over to my parents friends: Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Simon and Alec and Magnus. Jocelyn, Luke, Robert and Maryse. There were another two people I recognised vaguely is well. I think their names were Maia and Jordan.

They were all staring at me with wide grins and smiles. The person who had spoken my name was Magnus. He was standing next to his boyfriend which was Alec, wearing tight black skinny jeans, a white polo shirt with a suede navy-blue blazer. Including deck shoes. I was closer to Magnus then the rest of my parents guests. He would come over some weeks and have dinner. This meant I knew Magnus, and what Magnus was wearing was _not_ him. His usually sparkly fashion was replaced with something quite casual.

"Goodness! I can't believe your already fifteen! I remember when you were born. It feels just like yesterday." Magnus rushes.

Everyone, including my parents stiffen at Magnus' words. What was wrong? I can't help but notice Clary and Jace especially. The way they tear their gazes from the rest of the group and look down at the floor, holding each other's hands with a fierce pressure. The atmosphere has changed from upbeat and fun to awkwardness and uncomfortableness. This is getting on my nerves.

"Is everyone okay? What's wrong?" I ask. Something wasn't right. To think of it with depth, every birthday party I've had ever since I could remember, Jace and Clary including the others were sceptical on the topic of my birthday. Like it pained them or like my birthday, or me altogether, made them remember a horrible memory. That was my theory. Or maybe I was reading too much into it.

"Everything's fine." My dad is now next to me, smiling slightly patting and holding my waist, pulling me into an embrace. I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him back. He bends down and kisses my hair. I love my dad. I turn back to everyone and it looks like I'm giving them a show; their slight smiles giving them away.

"How's your birthday been so far?" This time, Jace speaks for the first time. Has he been here for the last hour? Did he see my parents reaction to when I came late home.

I shrug the thought off. I told myself I will try to enjoy my birthday party.

"It's been great!" I chirp, hoping it was more convincing than I actually felt. "Me and Sam went to Central Park this afternoon like we always do. I took a few shots. It was nice."

Every one's smiles grew a little wider. Was my photography hobby or so more, life, funny?

"You like photography?" Clary asks this time. Her green eyes were sweet; a little lighter than the grass in Central Park.

"Yeah." I blush. "It's kind of my thing. I love it." I add. Hopefully they don't ask to see any of my shots.

"Really? I'd love to see some of your photos. They must be amazing." I blush more.

"I like to think so. I'm not so sure." I say.

"Clary is an artist herself. I'm sure she would love you to see some of her work. So would Jocelyn." Jace cuts in. I notice Jocelyn cheeks flutter a pink and she turns her head slightly to her husband, Luke.

"I'd love too." I include, showing a grin.

"So, Maeve. Did you get any fabulous presents?" Magnus speaks again, though this time people don't quiet in awkwardness.

"Unfortunately, yes I did," Everyone looked at me confused. "I told mom and dad I didn't want a present, because I feel horrible when I do get one, but they went ahead and brought me a Nikon Coolpix." I glance at my parents and there both laughing.

I smirk myself. "But it is an amazing present, and I love it." I say. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." My dad says and kisses my forehead.

"I'd love to see some of your shots!," Magnus' perkiness was really laughable, "Matthew and Sarah showed me some of your artwork for school. It was absolutely breath taking."

I pull away from my dad's hand which was wrapped around my waist and look at him and my mom.

"How lovely." Sarcasm crystal-clear in my voice.

"So was all of your sketches." My mom says.

I shake my head, embarrassed. I never have really liked showing people my work. My deflated ego was what kept it that way.

I turn around to Clary, Jace and the other close friends of my parents. I couldn't help but think quickly of how beautiful they all were. Individual and unique. Like Isabelle and her partner Simon. Isabelle with her supermodel like figure with long lashes and blushed lips while Simon stood with Jeans a thin tee and Parka jacket. Different but beautiful.

After my observational skills take over, I realise I was actually trying to find Sam in the first place.

"Thanks for coming to my party, again this year. It means a lot." I thank my parents guests. "I'm going to find Sam. Speak to you later." I smile sweetly, a quick grin given to my parents then I walk out and try and find Sam.

I walk into the backyard, standing on the decking outside the back door, and find Sam flirting with a couple of girls from school. _Not unusual at all. _I smirk. I've always accepted this from Sam. Though I didn't like it.

Looking at this scene gives me a flutter in my stomach. Fin. I remind myself of me and Fin on the stairs inside, how are lips collided and how the contact sent an electric spark through my nerves and straight to my pounding heart.

Turning away and walking down the steps to the rest of the garden, my cheeks burn. Great.

It was my first kiss. My very heated and passionate first kiss. But what did it mean? Disappointment layered over my excitement. I hated those girls who were, well, girly. When they flipped their hair and faked laugh at their 'boyfriends' joke.

To me, fake love equalled a fake relationship.

But, I couldn't help those girly feelings. Though they weren't fake. I had to face it: I wanted Fin to be my…boyfriend. That's how I felt and I didn't know how to explain it any other way. The only problem was what Fin thought. Did he feel the same way?

God I hated this. I was fifteen for goodness sake. I shouldn't be worrying about love. I should be worrying for what I'm having for dinner next week.

Even if he did like me, what did he see. I wasn't pretty. I only got passed as cute by strangers while my parents always said I was beautiful. But they were my parents they were supposed to think that.

What could Fin see behind my curly ringlets of auburn hair and unnatural golden-syrup eyes and light freckles that scattered my cheeks?

I saw a fifteen year old red-head who had a crush on a fifteen year old boy. What was getting into me?

I push the negative thoughts away.

Walking down the stone path, leading me to where I love most, there were a few more 'happy birthdays' and 'how are you's' which lead to 30 second conversations. After the small talks, I turn around the stone wall which backed our backyard to our next door neighbours' house. A high bushed fence on the far right corner of the wall was where I wanted to be most right now. Where I could think. The greenhouse.

I slide the French door closed, welcoming the warmth and fragrance of sprouting flowers and greenery.

Groups of Gardenias, Geum, Gerbera, Gladiolus, Lysimachia, including lilies, lilacs and other wild flowers are sprouting everywhere while Lily-of-the-valleys hang from the glass ceiling of the greenhouse. Lotus' and moonflowers skitter around is well. There's also a 4 foot Anacacho orchid tree, which my dad had built the greenhouse around. I didn't know how many years it would be before the tree would grow and break the greenhouse roof. I smiled slightly at the thought.

Padding down the gravel ground I sit myself down on a bench I had made at wood-cutting class I did when I was twelve. The carvings were a little off but I decided to keep it and put it as an additional piece in the greenhouse.

My thoughts over wash me again, making me think with way too much depth.

_Does Fin feel the same way? If he does, does he want to be with me? Does he think I'm pretty? Does he like my wild hair? Did he feel the spark like I did when we kissed? Am I a good kisser?_

_SLIP._

I'm ripped out of my reverie with a gasp. Someone was in the greenhouse. Peeking around the corner of the Anacacho orchid tree is the last person I expected to see. Jace.

What was he doing here.

"Oh, hey." I say tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear. "How did you know I was in here?"

I gesture for him to sit next to me on the bench. He comes over and plops down. Looking at him this close I can't help notice how similar the golden of his eyes are to mine. Not many people had golden eyes. Not that I knew of anyway.

"You seemed a little uncomfortable back in the kitchen so I asked your dad if I could come and find you and see if you're okay."

I smile. Even though I don't know my parents friends so well, except Magnus, I can't help but feel a kind and lovable pull towards these people, including Jace.

I don't know why he asked my dad if he could check on me. He could do as he pleased. But it's sweet that he did. Polite.

"You didn't have to ask my dad. But thanks. I'm fine. It means a lot." I shrug hunching over while staring at the flower beds.

"You're welcome. It was just my concern, that's all," Jace says, staring around the greenhouse, "This place is amazing. Your father did say you may have gone to your greenhouse. Is it yours?" He asks. I smile again. It was so easy talking to this guy, like he had language of being a fifteen year old considering he was 35 like my parents.

"Yeah. Me and my dad started to build it around when I was eight. I usually come here to think." I can't believe I was telling Jace all of this. No one knew much about me and my attachment to the greenhouse.

"It's beautiful. So, you come here to think? What are you trying to think about?" Jace said his sentence warily, like he was crossing an invisible territory. He wasn't. It was a simple question. Simple enough to me anyway. But I wasn't going to give him the real reason: _Oh, I'm just wondering if my crush likes me back because I like him badly. And I worrying if he thought I was pretty or not and if he thought I was a great kisser._

No, to embarrassing.

"Not much. Just wondering about why my parents were really scared earlier. You know, being late." I fidget on the bench to face Jace a little more. "I felt really bad. I always do. I lost track of time, I guess…I just want to know what's eating at them. They've been like this for a couple of days now." I rush. It's the only thing that came to mind. To think of it, my parents friends were pretty shaken up too. Including Jace. I wonder why?

"They were really shaken up." I continue. "So were their friends, so were you." I clarify. I was speaking warily now too. Like I was crossing an undrawn line.

I peek up at Jace. He's-grinning?

What's funny?

"What?" I ask.

"You should know how many people there is that actually love you enough to worry about your absence. Especially people you don't know well." He indicates himself by pointing to his chest with his thumb.

I smile timidly.

"Thanks." It's a simple answer. I seriously don't know what else to say. It's getting a little awkward.

_Please say something._

"You have nothing to thank anyone for. Being loved is something you can't replace… Anyway, how's your birthday been so far? You did mention a Nikon Coolpix." Jace smirks, showing a set of pearly teeth.

"Oh, yeah. The camera's amazing. I love it." I confirm.

"I see your one of those people who don't like being given presents. At all." Jace says and he is 100 percent correct.

"That noticeable." I decide to use my sarcasm trait.

He laughs

"Yes." He puffs between a laugh, strands of golden hair invading his eyes. "Do you think you can accept another? Or will it give you heart failure?" He blurts.

He got me present. I'm surprised about me _being_ surprised. Him and Clary and the rest; Isabelle, Simon, Jocelyn, Luke, god- even Maia and Jordan, my parents other friends- always got me something for my birthday.

I blush deeply. "It depends if it cost more than my parents mortgage." I say. Jace chuckles.

"No, not that much. It's something me and Clary picked out." Jace slips a hand into his jacket pocket and brings out a small velvet box, small enough to fit in my hand.

He gently takes my hand and places the package in my palm. What is it?

"Open it." He encourages softly. I glance at him and he gives me a big grin.

I hold and flip the lid up, revealing something beautiful.

A silver band, a ring. It was old, so he must know my love of antiques. It was a dark silver which in the middle was plated 3 blue aquamarine stones. It looked fragile.

"Me and Clary picked it out but we added to the three stones." Jace facts.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. You shouldn't have." I muse. I can't believe they got me this and added something towards it.

"You like it?" Jace asks. Is he an idiot? He obviously is.

"It's beautiful. Of course! I love it." I place the ring on my middle finger on my left hand, It fits perfectly.

I gaze at it for a few more seconds before turning back to Jace. He's smiling, too.

I don't know what took over me, but I launch myself at him and hug him greedily.

"Thank you." I whisper, low enough for him to hear me.

"You're welcome." He breathes back. His tensed muscles relax from the hug as he tucks his head on my shoulder. Why does this feel so natural?

"The ring is beautiful. Funny, it matches my necklace." I say, pulling away from the embrace.

I hold the chain with the thick band on with my index finger and thumb, the engraved 'M' on the ring digging into my finger.

Jace grins and a frown line appears looking a little confused.

I indicate my necklace which his identical golden orbs now focus on.

Wait-what? Jace pivots off of the bench and stares at the necklace in alarm and- fear?

What was it. This was scaring me. What was wrong?

"Uh, Jace. What is it. Your scaring me." I confess. He really was. He looked at the present from Fin like it was the cause of Global Warming.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?!" Jace shouts. And I cringe at the tone of his voice and shrink back, beginning to feel that my greenhouse is officially my worst favourite place to be.

**Hey!**

**Sorry I haven't updated. Busy as usual and lame excuse I know.**

**This chapter is longer I know and hopefully you like it. **

**I promise I'll pace the story better next time and it will get more interesting. **

**So, what is the deal with Jace and the chain with the ring that has a 'M' on. Hmmmm.**

**I wanted to add a little- well I don't know what to call it- bonding between Maeve and Jace. **

**Please, Please, Please Review!**

**Love you's **

**-Kyla X**

**Disclaimer : I Do NOT own the Mortal Instruments. **

**I own, Maeve, Sam, Maddie, Sarah and Matthew and Fin.**


End file.
